


Wielki Łowca

by call_me_el



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biedy Smuga, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Teen Tomek, Tomek is a Little Shit, ale może być tylko jako przyjaźń, sugerowane Wilmuga, trochę angstu ale tak ciut, trochę crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: Tomek Wilmowski, zmęczony czekaniem, postanawia odszukać ojca na własną rękę. Nie jest jednak sam, bo pomaga mu Tajemniczy Nieznajomy. Gdyby tylko ten Tajemniczy Nieznajomy wiedział, że pomaga chłopcu odnaleźć ojca...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Andrzej Wilmowski & Tomek Wilmowski, Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Wielki Łowca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Tak na szybko. Zainspirowane rozmową z PartofWorld.

Smuga stał w przedpokoju mieszkania państwa Karskich i nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Wpatrywał się uważnie w zaczerwienione oczy kobiety przed nim i szukał jakichkolwiek oznak oszustwa.

Potrafił dostrzec, kiedy ktoś kłamał mu w żywe oczy. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na kogoś i _wiedział_. I serce mu opadło do żołądka, kiedy zrozumiał, że mówiła prawdę.

Tomek uciekł z domu.

Dwa dni temu.

 _Dwa dni temu_ Smuga wyjechał z Triestu do Warszawy.

Paskuda myśl przewinęła mu się po głowie, że może gdyby przyjechał prosto z Hamburga, zdążyłby przechwycić chłopca?

\- Czy nie ma pani żadnego pojęcia, gdzie Tomek mógłby być? Może zatrzymał się po prostu u przyjaciela?

\- Zapewniam pana, że nie siedziałam z założonymi rękoma, kiedy mój siostrzeniec zniknął w środku nocy! – Karska poczerwieniała na twarzy jeszcze bardziej. – Może gdyby szanowny tatuś się zainteresował synem wcześniej, nie stalibyśmy tu teraz.

Gniew szarpnął nim na tak perfidne słowa o Andrzeju, ale opanował się i zawiesił wzrok na Karskiej. Kobieta zmieszała się nieco na jego surowe spojrzenie, ale dumnie zadarła brodę do góry. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta paskudna osoba przed nim była w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewniona z żoną Andrzeja.

\- Może gdyby zgodzili się państwo oddać Tomka ojcu, kiedy chciał zabrać chłopca lata temu, uniknęlibyśmy tej przykrej sytuacji.

\- Wilmowski sam o siebie zadbać nie dał rady, co on by zrobił z ośmiolatkiem?

\- Wychowałby go i na pewno nie _zgubiłby_ syna.

\- Pan śmie...!

\- Pani Karska, czy ma pani do powiedzenia coś, co ułatwi mi odnalezienie Tomka? Nie? Tak więc, pani wybaczy.

Nie miał siły użerać się z tą babą. Ukłonił się lekko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł na klatkę.

Licho by to porwało!

Jak on ma teraz odnaleźć dziecko w takim dużym mieście?! Policji o pomoc prosić nie może. W żadnym wypadku. Ściągnąłby tylko na siebie niepotrzebnie uwagę władz. Nie miał podstaw, żeby oficjalnie zainteresować się chłopcem.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Sprytny dzieciak, nie ma co! Cały Andrzej. Ale to mu właściwie utrudniało zadanie, bo rezolutny chłopak mógł być dosłownie _wszędzie_. Bez paszportu nie wyjechałby z kraju…

 _Andrzej_ wyjechał.

Cholera.

Mniej pewny siebie Smuga wrócił do hotelu. Miał tydzień na znalezienie chłopca. Uda mu się. Musi. Zwierzynę potrafi wytropić, to i czternastoletnie dziecko w mieście znajdzie. Nie powinno być problemu. Łowcą w końcu był.

Na samą myśl, że miałby powiedzieć Andrzejowi „ Wybacz przyjacielu, ale zgubiłem ci dziecko.”, zrobiło mu się słabo.

Znajdzie chłopca.

Nie było problemu.

***

Problem był.

Już następnego dnia Smuga uruchomił kontakty i całe warszawskie podziemie szukało Tomka Wilmowskiego. Wieczorem tego samego dnia doszedł do wniosku, że Tomka w mieście już nie było. Do tej pory już by się odnalazł.

Nie mógł opanować dumy i podziwu dla tego dzieciaka, że mając czternaście lat, zniknął bez śladu. Niewielu jego rówieśników porwałoby się na coś takiego. Chociaż on sam, kiedy był w tym wieku… Nie. Może lepiej nie wspominać, co za numery odstawiał młody Janek, kiedy dorosły Jan musiał odnaleźć chłopca, który odnaleźć się nie chciał?

A drugiej strony…

Właśnie.

Co młody Janek by w tej sytuacji zrobił?

Szeroki uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy i Smuga z trudem stłamsił zwycięski chichot.

***

Za wcześnie świętował.

Z Warszawy wyjechał trzy dni temu, objechał wszystkie możliwe dworce w tym czasie i chłopca nie znalazł.

Jeszcze nie panikował, ale strach zaglądał mu przez ramię coraz częściej. Niewiele mógł zrobić, bo Tomek miał dwa dni przewagi nad nim. Bez żadnego śladu nie miał szans i już chyba tylko interwencja mocy nadprzyrodzonych, w które nie wierzył, pomogłaby mu.

Andrzej go zabije.

Jak na drugi dzień nie znajdzie chłopca, zacznie się modlić.

***

Miał się modlić, ale nie pamiętał słów żadnej modlitwy.

Pamiętał za to wszystkie historie, które Andrzej opowiadał Tomkowi. Jego przyjaciel często wspominał syna i ich zabawy „w geografa”. O tym, jak ucząc pięcioletniego urwisa siedzieć w jednym miejscu, dawał mu kartki papieru, garść ołówków i bawili się w… rysowanie… map…

Andrzej był geniuszem!

Smuga wyszczerzył się sam do siebie i ignorując parę w podeszłym wieku, która na widok jego uśmiechu przezornie ulotniła się z poczekalni dworca, wyciągnął z torby kartkę papieru i ołówek. Długo pochylał się nad rysunkiem. Gryzmolił, skreślał, dorysowywał… I poddał się, widząc twór przypominający węzeł gordyjski.

Albo Andrzej postradał zmysły, albo Smudze daleko było do geniuszu Andrzeja.

Tak Tomka nie znajdzie.

Może jak spali te bazgroły i to wezwie jakiegoś demona na pomoc?

Miał jeszcze dwa dni, zanim powinien stawić się z Tomkiem na dworcu w Trieście.

Miał czas.

Może nada telegram do Andrzeja, że im się podróż wydłużyła, bo chłopak chciał Kraków zobaczyć i o Wiedeń zahaczyli?

Tak. To był dobry pomysł.

***

Zrobił już chyba wszystko, co było w jego mocy.

Zaczął nawet zostawiać wiadomości na dworcach na wypadek, gdyby chłopak się przez któryś przewinął. Nie miał większych nadziei, że „czternastoletni, prawdopodobnie wyglądający na więcej, chłopiec, o prawdopodobnie blond włosach i zdecydowanie niebieskich oczach, szukający ojca” rzuci się w oczy pracownikom kolei.

Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć, że szuka tygrysa w dżungli, ale nie, nie tego, tamtego konkretnego.

Siedział na ławce poczekalni dworca w Wiedniu i tracił nadzieję. Zawiódł Andrzeja. Zawiódł Tomka.

Serce mu pękało na myśl, że już jutro będzie musiał spojrzeć w oczy człowiekowi, który stracił już tak wiele i powiedzieć mu, że teraz zaginął jego jedyny syn.

Smuga zakrył twarz rękoma i opierając łokcie o kolana, pochylił się do przodu.

Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy ktoś usiadł obok niego.

Bo już nie liczyło się nic, tylko to, że nie odnalazł Tomka.

***

Ucieczka z domu powinna być trudniejsza.

Tylko to chodziło mu po głowie, kiedy siedział na ławce w Łazienkach i rozglądał się w około.

Z domu wyszedł w nocy. Nawet specjalnie się nie skradał, bo donośnie chrapanie wuja Antoniego zagłuszyło jego kroki i odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Miał ze sobą torbę z ciuchami i portmonetkę ze wszystkimi swoimi oszczędnościami. Uzbrojony w determinację, okryty odwagą i z nadzieją schowaną w kieszeni ruszył przed siebie.

Błądził po ulicach do świtu. Kiedy zgłodniał, zakręcił się wokół straganów na rynku i promiennym uśmiechem wyłudził trochę owoców i pieczywa. Dostał nawet mrożonej herbaty!

Na trzeci dzień zauważył, że nikt nie interesował się chłopcem siedzącym samotnie w parku. Minęły go dwa patrole żandarmerii i nawet na niego nie spojrzeli. Jakaś miła pani, która usiadła obok niego na moment, uśmiechnęła się do niego i odeszła bez słowa.

Czyżby naprawdę nikt go nie szukał? Nawet po trzech dniach? Tylko…tego właśnie chciał, prawda?

Tomek otrząsnął się z ponurych myśli i skupił się na planie. Co prawda plan na razie składał się z „uciec”, „nie dać się znaleźć” i „odszukać ojca”, ale z jego szczęściem coś mogło pójść nie tak. Może ta klątwa, co ciocia mówiła, że wisiała nad tatusiem, przeszła na niego? A nawet jeśli, to co? Miałby więcej wspólnego z ojcem.

Jak on za nim tęsknił!

Ale pokrzepiony myślą o rychłym spotkaniu, poweselał. Wystarczy wyjechać za granicę, a później jakoś to będzie. Humor poprawił mu się bardziej, kiedy przeszedł przed nim śmieszny mężczyzna.

Bardzo wysoki, w szarym garniturze, mamrotał coś pod nosem, wodził wzrokiem w około i gładził czarną bródkę ułożoną w szpic. Przechodząc obok Tomka, odwrócił się od niego, więc chłopiec nie mógł zobaczyć dokładniej jego twarzy.

Zaintrygowany ruszył za nieznajomym i zaszedł za nim aż do hotelu w centrum miasta. Ciekawy wszystkiego, postanowił przypilnować „szaleńca”, jak go w myślach nazwał, i dowiedzieć się, kim był.

Zapadał wieczór. Tomek, zgłodniały, wycyganił od piekarza słodką bułkę i nawet dostał herbaty, kiedy żona piekarza zobaczyła go za kontuarem. Pokrzepiony ciepłym napojem i nadmiarem cukru, wrócił pod hotel, gdzie akurat jego „szaleniec”, z torbą na ramieniu, wybiegał na ulicę i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę dworca.

Tam Tomek zgubił go, bo konduktor zaczepił go przy wejściu i dopytywał chłopca, kim jest i gdzie są jego rodzice.

\- Tatuś jest tu ze mną, proszę pana. Pobiegł kupić bilety, bo jesteśmy trochę spóźnieni, a ja miałem zaczekać na niego na peronie. – Tomek wyszczerzył się, otworzył szerzej oczy i…

Ha! Udało się!

Konduktor uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i machnął na niego ręką.

Tomek dziękując w duchu niebiosom, wpadł jak burza na peron i szybko odszukał „szaleńca” w tłumie.

Uff.

Chłopiec przekradł się między pasażerami i stanął nieopodal nieznajomego. Dopiero wtedy zauważył jego duże, szare oczy wodzące po tłumie. Nadal niezauważony, przyglądał się „szaleńcowi” i dumał, kim mógłby być ten człowiek?

Może był jakimś szpiegiem? Wysłany przez tajną organizację dla zdobycia poufnych informacji, teraz pewnie wracał do centrum dowodzenia, żeby zdać raport. W tej torbie miał ukryte cenne dokumenty i dlatego tak nerwowo rozglądał się w około. Tak. Musiał wiedzieć, czy ktoś go obserwował…

Ale _jego_ nie zauważył.

Tomek dumnie wypiął pierś na myśl, że przechytrzył jakiegoś sławnego szpiega. Wsiadł za nim do pociągu, wsunął się po przedziału obok i usiadł przy drzwiach, żeby widzieć „szaleńca” na wypadek, gdyby ten gdzieś mu chciał uciec.

Albo był detektywem? Wyruszał teraz w pogoni za zbiegłym bandytą. Dostał właśnie informację, że jego cel znajduje się za granicą i musi jak najszybciej opuścić Warszawę, zanim zgubi trop.

Może pomógłby mu odnaleźć tatusia?!

Tomek zamarł na moment i nadzieja zaczęła kiełkować w jego sercu. Jeśli ten człowiek nie zrobi nic podejrzanego w ciągu następnych dwóch dni, poprosi go o pomoc.

***

„Szaleniec” pomógł mu wydostać się z kraju. Poniekąd.

Co prawda Tomek musiał nieźle się napocić, żeby uniknąć kontroli granicznej, ale szczęście mu sprzyjało i już trzeci dzień błądził za nieznajomym. Coraz bardziej zaintrygowany dziwnym zachowaniem, postanowił nie spuszczać go z oczu.

Do tej pory odwiedzili dworce w największych miastach wokół Królestwa Polskiego i Tomek doszedł do wniosku, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, odnajdzie tatusia bez czynnej pomocy „szaleńca”.

A „szaleńcem” ten człowiek był na pewno.

Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć, że dorosły człowiek zamiast wykonywać swoją pracę, siedział na ławce w poczekalni i rysował? Z taką zawziętością i skupieniem to Tomek tylko geografii się uczył. Nieznajomy nawet język na brodę wysunął.

Coś mu chyba nie wyszło, bo zrezygnowany spojrzał tylko na kartkę i zwiesił ramiona. Tomek podskoczył przerażony, kiedy jego „szaleniec” odłożył rysunek na ziemię i ją podpalił.

Może nie powinien był go śledzić? Ale o ile nie podlezie mu pod nogi, w każdym momencie będzie mógł go gdzieś zostawić. Tak? Tak.

Tylko kiedy dojechali do Wiednia, Tomkowi zrobiło się żal nieznajomego. Widocznie jego misja zawiodła i teraz czekała go trudna przeprawa z szefem, bo przygarbiony mężczyzna zakrył twarz dłońmi i siedział skulony na ławce.

Czuły na ludzkie nieszczęście chłopiec podszedł bliżej „szaleńca” i usiadł cichutko obok niego. Nie wiedział, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Jakoś pocieszyć go musiał. Zaczerpnął powietrza i odezwał się po angielsku:

\- Niech się pan nie przejmuje. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nieznajomy powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego stalowoszarymi oczami, które byłby całkiem ładne, gdyby nie były takie martwe.

Tomek uśmiechnął się leciutko i poklepał mężczyznę po ramieniu.

***

\- Niech się pan nie przejmuje. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Cichy młodzieńczy głos odezwał się obok niego po angielsku.

Smuga uniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał na chłopca siedzącego obok niego. Duże niebieskie oczy zerkały na niego z troską, która była tak znajoma, że ścisnęło go za serce. Wtedy chłopiec _poklepał go po ramieniu_ i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zaraz, zaraz…

Skądś on znał ten uśmiech.

Smuga był pewien, że tego dziecka w życiu na oczy nie widział, ale coś w tych oczach i w tym uśmiechu było tak przyjemnie znajomego, że na moment zamarł w bezruchu. Zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się mu uważniej.

Niemożliwe…

Nie…

\- Jak masz na imię, kawalerze? – Smuga zdołał opanować targaną nim nadzieję. Bo o ile się nie mylił…

\- Tatuś powiedział, że nie mogę przedstawiać się nieznajomym.

Sprytny dzieciak.

Smuga uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Jan Smuga.

Chłopak w mig połapał się w jego intencjach i roześmiał się szczerze.

Cholera, nawet ten śmiech był znajomy.

Mała, delikatna dłoń zniknęła w jego dużej, szorstkiej i chłopak wyszczerzył się.

\- Tomasz Wilmowski, miło pana poznać.

No szlag go jasny trafi.

To on całą Europę jak wariat obleciał, a znalazł dzieciaka jak już stracił nadzieję. W Wiedniu. Trzy godziny drogi od Triestu. Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości w to, czy odnalazł syna Andrzeja. Poznałby te chochliki tańczące w niebieskich oczach wszędzie.

\- Masz sporo do wyjaśnienia młody człowieku.

Na jego słowa mina Tomka zrzedła i rozejrzał się on niepewnie w około, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby mu teraz zwiał.

\- Ja cię już _tydzień_ po świecie szukam, bo nie mogłeś zaczekać trzech dni. _Trzy dni_. I zabrałbym cię do ojca.

\- Pan zna mojego tatusia?

Nadzieja zalśniła w oczach chłopca i przysunął się bliżej Smugi. Zacisnął obydwie dłonie na jego ręce i wpatrywał się w niego, jakby samego Boga zobaczył.

\- No to zna pan, czy nie? Może mi pan coś o nim powiedzieć? Jaki on jest? Długo pan go już zna? Kiedy się poznaliście? Znaliście się już w Warszawie? Czy poznał go pan _gdzieś tam_?

Tak. Zdecydowanie dzieciak Andrzeja.

\- Opowiem ci wszystko później, ale tak, znam twojego ojca. Andrzej jest moim przyjacielem. A teraz powiedz mi, jak się tu znalazłeś?

Chłopak zmieszał się i uciekł wzrokiem. Uszy mu poczerwieniały i zaczął się wiercić na ławce. Dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Smugi i coś mu się w tej reakcji nie spodobało.

\- Ach…, bo widzi pan… to taka zabawna historia…

\- Tomku.

\- Naprawdę! Uśmieje się pan!

\- Tak?

\- No jak już pan się przestanie gniewać…

O och… To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Smuga oparł dłoń na ramieniu Tomka i delikatnie uścisnął. Chłopiec odetchnął ciężko i zerknął na niego niepewnie. Smuga posłał mu lekki uśmiech na znak, że nie będzie się gniewał. To był w końcu tylko czternastoletni dzieciak.

\- Bo ja za panem to już od Warszawy jadę, bo pomyślałem, że pan mógłby pomóc mi odnaleźć tatusia…

Ten lekki uśmiech zamarł na jego twarzy, kiedy dotarł do niego w pełni sens słów Tomka.

Szlag go chyba jasny trafi…

***

Smuga bał się spuścić Tomka z oczu.

Zabrał go do hotelu, kazał mu się umyć. Zamówił mu obiad i posadził chłopca naprzeciwko siebie.

Tak mu chyba nie ucieknie?

Dopiero jak już upewnił się, że Tomkowi nic więcej nie potrzeba, wypytał go o wszystko. I jak już się dowiedział, to żałował, że nie ma czasu, żeby wrócić do Warszawy. Karscy mieli naprawdę dużo szczęścia. Niewyobrażalnie dużo.

Tomek okazał się niezwykle ciekawym dzieckiem i Smuga niemal zdarł gardło zanim dojechali do Triestu. Męczyła go niewyobrażalna senność, ale bał się przymknąć oko. Odpocznie dopiero jak odda Tomka Andrzejowi. Niech ten się wtedy martwi. On już miał dość.

\- A jak odnajdziemy tatusia? Tu jest tyle ludzi, proszę pana! A na pewno tatuś wie, że przyjeżdżamy dziś? Może pomyślał, że złapiemy inny pociąg? Widzi go pan już? Proszę pana?

\- Spójrz tam, Tomku. – Smuga wskazał mu ręką wysokiego, barczystego mężczyznę, który rozglądał się w około – Tylko pamiętaj, co uzgodniliśmy, dobrze?

\- Zabrał mnie pan z Warszawy i przyjechaliśmy później, bo zwiedzaliśmy Kraków i Wiedeń.

\- Dokładnie.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć już nic, bo Andrzej zauważył ich wtedy i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum.

\- Mój… mój kochany tatuś!

Tomek został porwany w ciasny uścisk, a Smudze ramiona opadły z ulgą.

Chryste panie, ta rodzina go wykończy…

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał równie szeroki uśmiech i lśniące niebieskie oczy przepełnione łzami. Ponad ramieniem syna, Andrzej poruszył ustami w bezgłośnym „Dziękuję, Jasiek”.

Ale warto było.


End file.
